Dirty Little Secret
by Sakura12
Summary: Each of these depicts the dirty secrets that everyone seems to have. They're a bit of an AU, but they could happen. Currently revamping them because, well, I published this when I was 12...
1. Harry Potter

**Dirty Little Secret**

I am Harry Potter, and I have a secret.

I know I shouldn't think this way, nor should I say anything. But every time she's near I can't help but to think of what could be. I know it shouldn't have happened, but it did. It doesn't help that she thinks it's some one else. Ron won't let it go and constantly questions me every day to figure out how that could of happened if she has never slept with anyone he knows of. I know I love her… but Ginny and I are supposed to be destined for each other.

I'm a horrible person and I feel like a little shit. I thought that night meant a lot more than she thinks it does, but alas, she was drunk. I suppose that means I took advantage of her; Ginny even walked in during the act. Now she'll stop at nothing to make sure we're never happy. I begged her not to tell Ron and she slaps me in the face; I can feel the wound seeping into my skin. She won't speak to me anymore, I'm positive she has cut me out of her life.

Now she's pregnant, this couldn't be any worse. The little girl looks like me, but thank god she doesn't have my eyes.

I still love her, even now, after all this time. I suppose Snape and I have a few things in common. Ron is in love with her, but I'm the only one who gave her my heart.

* * *

**Years Later**

It's different now. The holiday season has approached and little Gabbie has turned one; I'm the god father. Ron constantly asks who the father is but she won't tell.

Ginny sneaks a glance at me and I notice her pale skin and sunken eyes. Her hair falls limply around her shoulder. I can't believe I've caused her this pain.

But that's when she lets the words that will ruin my life leave her mouth. In that instant a friendship is ruined as Ron lunges at me; Hermione screams for him to stop but I don't want him to.

My name is Harry Potter and I have a secret— I slept with Hermione Granger.

* * *

_So I've decided to come back and fix this… ficlet. I probably published this when I was 12. Ah, what a crazy time._  
_I'm currently in my first year of University classes and now that I've progressed as a writer and as a beta/editor, I'm sure this will be a bit more pleasing to the eyes._

_You'll slowly start seeing more of these getting put out, though the Ron one might take a bit because I don't like where I went with his. I'm also very fond of the Oliver Wood one, and the Romilda Vane one.  
_

~Ashley


	2. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

This story is a bunch of things that SinandSmile helped me discover. It's totally awesome. And on quizilla I am Kagomecutey11. So enjoy.

**Dirty Little Secret**

My name is Ronald Weasley, and I have a secret.

I wish it had never happened. I wish it was never true. The only thing I know, is that is hurts me so. My parents were in love, they simply adored each other. But one of their fights obviously pushed my mum off the edge. I learned this secret... in my sixth year. I thought it was going to be awesome. For I was big, strong, and tall. Well scratch that strong part, but still.

I wish that it was simple. That it would just go away. Sure my family's different, but at least we're all the same. My mum and dad think I don't know. Because if they knew it would hurt them so. Ginny cries when she hears them fight, and sit by her comforting her all through the night. Luckily Fred and George don't live here. And Percy is disgusted by us. He believes that our family is a bunch of blood traitors and filthy ministry haters. Bill and Charlie knew it would happen some time. They were the ones that warned me.

But now I hear yelling, our door gets kicked open. I hide Ginny behind my back because she can't get hurt or it would be all my fault. My father yells and says bad words that were not to be spoken.

"Don't listen to them son! We know you have been listening in on our conversations! Bill and Charlie told us. Now go your room and let Ginny sleep." And with one last look at Ginny's sad face I apparted into my room. I listen for the clinging and changing of the ghostly ghoul we have in our attic. But it had left after the house became a ruckus.

I tried to open my door but it had obviously been locked. "Alohamora!" Still nothing happen. I knew I had to do this, but it was so hard. And I couldn't leave Ginny alone. I made fire to the door and it burnt down to ashes. I tiptoed to Ginny's room and burnt down her door. But she wasn't there. She had left already, for her bedroom window was wide open. I decided to take Ginny's route and jumped out the window... calling for my broom. And rode away to find Ginny in the night.

I saw her weeping by the old house of Number 12 Grimmauld Palace. The place Harry lives now. She had gotten here on her broom because it was laying down beside her. I sat down by her and hugged her. Not knowing of our fate. We walked up to Harry house and were instantly let inside.

My name is Ronald Weasley, and I have a secret. My parents had gotten divorced.

* * *

Wasn't that just fun? Real sad, and I might've made Ron's parents seem a bit angermanagement but they were fighting. Who wouldn't be?

Ja Ne!

Sakura12


	3. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

This story is a bunch of things that SinandSmile helped me discover. It's totally awesome. And on quizilla I am Kagomecutey11. So enjoy.

**Dirty Little Secret**

My name is Hermione Granger and I have a secret.

I found this out in year 3. But since I didn't want to lose my smart muggle born reputation, I lied for the rest of my life. Its sad but it's true. My parents never really told me the truth about my life, well... at least not until year 3 when I overheard my mum telling my father that they should tell me the truth. When those words slip out of her mouth, the door swung open. The turned to face me and saw my shocked face. For all my life I was living a lie. A horrible lie that shouldn't have been told.

I know this sounds stupid, I know this sounds dumb. But this story is true and it's worse then before. I met him after year 4, he was tall and famous. He came to hug me... but I backed away. I didn't care about him. My mum and dad. They cared for me I couldn't just abandon them, His name is Dagworth-Granger and apparently he's a famous wizard that was totally different from everyone else. He had a major in potions, which hurt me so because I was failing.

But he obviously had no guts. A cold hearted person, he didn't care about me. As far as I knew, he didn't want me. He only wanted the money I had collected from my wizard jobs. In year 6 when Professor Slughorn asked if by any chance I was related to Dagworth-Granger and even though it cringed me to say, I said no.

After year six. When I turned 17 my parents let me move into a different place and became a med for Magical maladies and injuries, he came to see me again and threatened that if I didn't help him, he would disown me. I turned around to face him with anger in my eyes.

"How dare you ask me for money! You've never cared for me! You were a highly successful potions master but you still forgot about me and fed me to the dogs! For all I care you can rot in the pits of hell!" I screamed at him while security took him out.

I was still mad, but at the same time sad because I no longer had an actual father. One I could call my own. But then I thought, I have my own. My mum and dad. The ones that raised me from birth. The ones that watched me take my first steps and say my first words. Helped me go to Diagon Alley, and even let me go to an actual school during summer holidays. Which in every ones opinion is pretty stupid. But now you've heard me. And I've got this to say.

My name is Hermione Granger and I have a secret. My father is Dagworth-Granger.

* * *

To all my faithful reviewers this is my best running story yet. So please keep the reviews comingXD

Ja Ne!

Sakura12


	4. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

This story is a bunch of things that SinandSmile helped me discover. It's totally awesome. And on quizilla I am Kagomecutey11. So enjoy.

**Dirty Little Secret**

My name is Ginny Weasley and I have a secret.

His touch, his breath. The way he looked at me. Everything he did took my breath away literally. Every time I ate, slept and breathed I thought of him. I loved him. But was it the same. Were the feelings returned. I was soon to find out.

Me and him had been good friends from the start. I know what your thinking, it's not me or Harry, and it's definitely not Draco Malfoy either. Secretly I had gone out with him, but seriously... who hasn't. I mean even Hermione has. Whoops, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Totally forget I said that.

It happened in my third year. I wrote on my desk that everyone hated me. And someone had replied. We kept in contact by a piece of paper that hid under the desk with magical spells and incantations. Each day, every letter I read. I knew more and more about this secret person. And when I found out it was a boy I was pouring my inner most secrets into I was utterly disgusted at first. But then I thought about stuff that wasn't so personal.

I told him everything except for my name. We used code names. He was ROFTLOL and I was Gryffindor Princess. I told him everything. My crush on Harry to me dating Draco Malfoy and having my heart torn into tiny little pieces.

He told me everyone expected him to be smart, and listen to everything that everyone said to him. Like about he was forced into a relationship with his girlfriend. Which made me sad because he sounded like a really nice guy.

One day I sent a very personal letter to him. One about this guy I met. Name: Cedric. I told ROFTLOL that I had a crush on him since I saw him at the world cup. But remembered he had a girlfriend. ROFTLOL replied as the following:

_**Dear Gryffindor Princess,**_

_**If you like him, go for the kill. I hear he's a really nice guy. And truth be told he doesn't even like Cho. He was forced into a relationship. How do I know about Cedric and his girlfriend cho? Let's just say we are really close friends from far away.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**ROFTLOL**_

And I replied:

_Dear ROFTLOL,_

_I am getting quite suspicious. You remind me so much of Cedric that it's not even fun. But if you suggest that I should meet him, I guess I will. Can you tell him to meet me in the school grounds in front of the fountain? Thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Gryffindor Princess_

I walked outside the school doors and found Cedric waiting at the fountain. I walked up to him a grinned. "Hey Cedric." I had said.

"Oh hey." He said, looking over my shoulder towards the school. And then I just noticed. It wasn't Cedric I liked. I was attracted to his charm. And that he reminded me of a certain someone I had been talking to.

"I am so sorry Ced. This was a totally mistake. I shouldn't of come..." I smiled gratefully that he even showed up and then ran up the steps.

_Dear ROFTLOL,_

_For once I question your judgement. You were wrong. He didn't even know it was me. But what saddens me even more is that you lied. He's definitely not interested._

_Your very mad Sincere friend,_

_Gryffindor Princess._

_**Dear Gryffindor Princess,**_

_**I am sorry that my advice did not work. What had made you not notice you did not like him, what made you change your mind?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**ROFTLOL**_

_Dear ROFTLOL,_

_Well you see... there's this boy. And he kinda has my heart. But I don't know how to tell him._

_Sincerely,_

_Gryffindor Princess_

_**Dear Gryffindor Princess,**_

_**Well seeing as you trust me enough to tell me about a boy that's my friend, and a boy that I don't even know. I guess we could swap names for real if that's alright.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**ROFTLOL**_

_Dear ROFTLOL,_

_I guess you could say I trust you. And it would be nice to be your friend off of paper. My name is Ginny Weasley. The Gryffindor Princess._

_Sincerely,_

_ROFTLOL_

That was the last letter every sent to him. For he never sent one back. Now I must tell who it is, but it can't be done. I hate how everyday he goes and pretends to ignore. When he died it broke my heart. Now what I say is very true, and from the heart. I loved this guy. He pretended like I had never said anything, like I was a piece of blood traitor scum. And all I know were the last words I said to him were these:

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! I HATE YOU! I TOLD YOU MY NAME AND YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME! YOU IGNORED ME! I POURED MY INNER MOST SECRETS OUT TO YOU ON A PIECE OF PAPER. BUT I SHOULD'VE KNOW FROM MY FIRST YEAR HERE THAT I SHOULDN'T TRUST ANYONE THAT TALKS ON A PIECE OF PAPER OR ON A DESK!" I then stopped away. Which now I regret. Because I remember his girlfriend crying on my shoulder and telling me how he had broken up with her before he died and that the lasts words he said were.

"I love Ginny Weasley... and that's a fact."

My name is Ginny Weasley, and I have a secret. I loved Cedric Diggory, he's the only true person I will ever love.

* * *

That was so sad. Poor Ginny. And stupid Cedric. Personally I like this pairing. GW/CD and also HG/CD perfect couples. And HG/SB 

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

This story is a bunch of things that SinandSmile helped me discover. It's totally awesome. And on quizilla I am Kagomecutey11. So enjoy.

**Dirty Little Secret**

My name is Draco Malfoy, and I have a secret.

It's happened again, and again, and again. The pain won't go away. I hate him, he abused me for no reason. I would go to school with bruises. I only bully Potter because I wish I was him.

He thinks my life is so easy because I have a rich father and it seems as though they care for me. But every Christmas when I go home, no one's there. It's only me and one maid, and I don't care to much to order her around. She's a muggle and doesn't understand magic. But he's wrong of course.

My life got worse through out all my years. Everyone thought I couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts. But secretly every year I've wanted to stay at Hogwarts. And in year two when I got to stay. It was heaven. It's when I left when everything went wrong. It starts like this.

My mother had left for the night and it was just me and my dad. I was in my room, staring at my Muggle Football posters. Yes I am a fan of Muggle Sports. Anyway, my father called me into his room.

He started swearing at me and I ran for the door. He'd already locked it and I sank to the floor. He slapped me and swore, more bad words spoken. He's finished me off and I lay there motionless, sprawled on the floor. I am Draco, I'm but 18. Tonight my father murdered me.

No, I'm totally kidding. But someone did die that night. As he left me there. Cruciatus curse starting to wear off, I shakily stood to my feet. He thought he could control me. Him and his stupid pure blood ideas. If Potter only knew what I would give to have his life in exchange for mine.

I grabbed my wand from the other side of the room, since my father kept it in his study which of course is his bedroom. I went down the stairs to see that he was drinking his stash of whiskey he had hidden under the stairs quite awhile ago. I notice some maids sprawled on the floor. The Cruciatus curse on them.

"Father!" I cried, running down the stairs. The words just slipped, aiming my wand. Those two words. Gracious, horrible, painful words. I never mean them to do that.

I stood over there crying and crying. How could I? I went into hiding. Voldemort was dead. How could, I'm no better then him. I ran out of the house, running away from this hatred world. To live somewhere peaceful. Where everyone was free. And crime would ever go to.

My name is Draco Malfoy, and I have a secret. Tonight I murdered my father...

---

Omg! His story is so sad! Next is Sirius Black.

I just wanna give a holla to my biggest rnr. Gohan'slittlebrother.

I sugar 'n' spice. 'n' evertin nice.

SO BITE ME!

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	6. Sirius Black

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.

This story is a bunch of things that SinandSmile helped me discover. It's totally awesome. And on quizilla I am Kagomecutey11. So enjoy.

****

Dirty Little Secret

My name is Sirius Black, and I have a secret.

It was a party, a party for the Orders newest member. Tala, my wife and Remus's sister so to say. And everyone was a little bit tipsy except for me.

Yes its true, thee Sirius Black was hardly drunk and then it happened. I betrayed my best friend. And yet, he had not a sniff of what I had done.

I led her to my room and pretty soon it happen. Clothes flying everywhere. Luckily no one had walked in on us except for the weary Wormtail, the man who had lost my trust not to long ago. I told him that if he had said anything, I would kill him.

I turned back to her and noticed she was asleep. And oblivious to the fact we had done anything. I put the covers over her head and walked out of the room. Fully clothed.

The next morning she woke up and thought she had just passed out at my house. Still oblivious to what had happened.

Nine months later, she gave birth to a young boy. He had messy hair like me, and green eyes like her. She thought it was her husbands and it carried on like that forever.

Now what I say is true and straight from the heart. I've always had a crush on her. And even Tala knew. I watched my son grow up with the wrong father, which had hurt me so. And if you did not know, my best friends wife is Lillian.

My name is Sirius Black, and I have a secret. Harry Potter is my son.

* * *

Awesome chapter huh? And Sirius and Harry both have similarities. Plus, Harry and Sirius are really hot. Not old Sirius, young Sirius. Merry Christmas my reviewers! 

Ja Ne!  
Ashley


	7. Hey! Im back! Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


	8. Angelina Johnson

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

My name is Angelina Johnson, and I have a secret.

You all remember a certain boy… right? His name was Fred Weasley; we went out after he invited me as his date to the Yule Ball. It was a magical night; of course everything at Hogwarts was magical. We spent so much time together, so as you can see, I was devastated when we broke up. But there was no way for us to stay together, he left school to become a practical jokester pro, while I stayed and got my Hogwarts diploma.

Once I graduated I stay very close to the Weasley family, visiting them frequently. It seemed that even though Fred and I had broken up, we could still be friends and joke around with each other.

But obviously that had been proven false as we had… started on a whirl wind of romance again. The wizarding world was getting very dangerous; we didn't know how much time we had left. Most people had gone into hiding, almost all schools closed.

I got a letter from my mother, asking me to come home and be safe. She was very lonely, so I agreed to come back home and selling my apartment in Diagon Alley.

I told Fred about my situation and he agreed that it would be best for me as well. That night, we spent together. It was the most magical thing I had ever experienced. The next day we both agreed that it would be best if we broke up and just stay friends until the war was going to be over, and with one last parting kiss, I apparated home.

The following year was absolutely dreadful; I had no contact with Fred or George. Nothing could be sent out of my house or come to it. My mother made me become the secret keeper for our house location, therefore I was not allowed out of the house so that I could not divulge the appropriate information for the death eaters to find our location.

I was lonely though… I missed Fred. He was all I had now that my mother was starting to get very sick.

Soon, the war had started. I travelled to Hogwarts and saw Fred once more. I embraced him as tightly as I could, making sure that if I didn't make it out alive, I would at least know that we would have shared something together.

That's when he reached down and kissed my lips, whispering, "I love you Angel. Don't you ever forget about that, because when I look into the future… I see you."

A tear slid down my eye, but I wiped it away. It was like he already knew that something bad was going to happen, "I love you too Fred."

Fred and George then took off in another direction as I ran the other way with Katie. She asked me if something was wrong but I just shook my head and continued running. There was no reason to discuss this with her; it would have to wait until the battle was finished.

An hour later I heard a yell… it was George. Something had happened; we passed him as he ran through the hallway. I yelled at him and asked him where Fred was. He pointed up the hallway. My face broke out in panic and I ran up the staircase and Katie followed.

I stopped dead in my tracks by a body lying on the ground. No… it couldn't be… it was Fred's. I collapsed by his body and cried, the tears hadn't subsided, "Who did this to you… who."

"It's going to be alright Angelina." Katie comforted me.

"No it's not Katie! He's dead! He's dead and he's never coming back!" I cried.

Finally the battle was over. I stood over Fred's hospital bed with the rest of his family. Everyone saw how much pain me and George were both in, and left us to morn. George spoke, "He looks so peaceful."

I coughed on a muffled cry, "Yeah… I am… going to miss him so much."

"Me too Angel… me too." He said, holding me close. It made me feel dirty to have George holding me… but it felt right at the same time… you know? "I'll let you morn a little bit."

George left and went towards his family. I buried my face in the palms of my hands, "He was so young… why did he have to go now?"

I leaned down and kissed his cold, lifeless lips. Sighing I jumped up out of the hospital chair, laying the blanket back over his head and taking off down the hallway.

3 years later, George and I got married. After the death of Fred we had grown considerably closer, it wasn't like it was with Fred… and George knew this… but it was close, and that was all I ever wanted.

One day, when everyone was asleep in the house. I went outside of our house and breathed in the cold morning, winter air. I apparated to The Burrow (well where the burrow used to be, they moved it to a different location), and walked towards where the house once stood.

I approached a stone hedge in the ground and sat beside it.

My feelings got the best of me and I started to cry. I leaned forward and touched the stone, outlining the name on it. I coughed a cry, "I saw you too Fred… I saw you…"

At that moment I could almost feel Fred's hands holding my face and kissing my lips softly. I shivered and touched my lips, knowing that it was just the wind. But hoping that somewhere out there, Fred was watching over me, watching over us.

My name is Angelina Weasley now, and I have a secret. I wish it was George that died instead.

(1,015 words)


	9. Romilda Vane

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

_Dirty Little Secret_

My name is Romilda Vane, and I have a story secret.

I entered Hogwarts, this school of magic, enthralled by all the new things I was seeing. It fascinated me! What fascinated me even more, however, was that Harry Potter was in his third year. I've always look up to him, reading the papers constantly as to just get a glimpse of his handsome face. He was the chosen one, and I would be his one.

I let out my attempts and said I would start them in year 2; I ignored almost everyone, seeing as they had no valuable information on Harry that would help me capture his heart help him realize how much he loved me.

Finally, it was the start of second year. I saw Harry getting into a carriage and ran to catch up with him, but alas; it had just left when I got there. I pouted and stood there for a moment before a hand reached down from the carriage beside me, "'Ello, there's still some room on this one. Would you like to come on?"

I looked up, he must be a Gryffindor due to his wardrobe, but I've never seen him before. I guess that's what happens when you isolate yourself from others. I took his hand and he helped me into the carriage. I sat down and smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, my name's Colin Creevy, I'm a third year." He said.

"My name is Romilda… second year." I explained.

"Do you like Hogwarts then? I see that you're a Gryffindor, but I've never actually seen you in the commons before." He explained.

"I isolated myself last year in an attempt to get to know a few people." I explained, looking out into the forest lining the road to Hogwarts.

"Oh… well this year you and I should be friends." He said, smiling.

"And why is that?" I pondered, "I don't know you. How would any information you give me be of any value."

"Well, it depends what you're after I guess." He said.

"Harry Potter," I said, smiling sweetly, "I want him to be mine."

He frowned; I wondered if he wanted a different answer but quickly got that thought out of my head. He turned his frown upside down, "I know loads about Harry, during my first year he saved me and we've been tight ever since!"

"Well then Colin, consider us 'friends'" I smiled as he smiled back, we shook hands and began laughing.

Harry had gotten into the Triwizard Tournament by some mean of chance, and I was full heartedly cheering him on. That Cedric Diggory had nothing on my Harry. That whole year I watched as Colin and his brother Dennis tried to turn the Potter Stinks badges into Potter Rules ones.

The Triwizard Tournament is over, Cedric is dead. I somehow am happy that Cedric died instead of Harry, even though that is an awful thing to say. I sighed, looking out the window. What would happen next year? Would everyone be able to come back to Hogwarts now that we know Voldemort is coming back? Would I ever see Colin Harry again? Oh the things I dread.

Third year started, Colin and I had become great friends, regardless of the fact that all the information on Harry he had given me, I had already known. But we're not letting him know that, I didn't want to lose a close friend of mine my only true friend. I had to face it… he was my only friends. Those other girls meant nothing to me.

This was perhaps… one of the best years at Hogwarts of my life. The only time Colin had really spent together… closely. In fact… we had started to date. It was a casual type of dating… Nothing to serious as so that it would ruin our friendship that would be there no matter what.

Even though I was dating Colin… I don't think that at the time I saw it as a love relationship… more of someone for each of us to lean on. I was still too interested in Harry, and trying to get Harry jealous to notice the intense bond that Colin and I had formed.

At the end of the semester I decided that Colin and I should break things off. But he had another plan, he told me just to wait until next year; that it would be worth waiting for. I told him no and that I never truly liked him… it was Harry I wanted all along, that he was just a stepping stone to the real thing.

Needless to say, we did not end my third year on the best of terms.

Fourth year… Colin wouldn't speak to me. He said that I was just a stepping stone to the real friends her wanted… it broke my heart. I decided at that point that I didn't need Colin anymore… I had other friends I could use to the best of my abilities.

This year I was trying to get Harry to invite me to Slughorns party, trying to seduce him and slip him potions to fall in love with me. I mean, if my true charm would not work, then I would have to get him to love me some other way.

But that intense stare that Colin would give me would make me feel shunned…

Harry asked Luna to Slughorns party… and I really can't say I was disappointed. Obviously after all my desperate efforts… Harry was just not ready to fall in love with such a person.

One day, while avoiding my stupid girl friends I decided to take a stroll by the lake. I saw Colin by a tree, talking to another, a much prettier a girl from Ravenclaw that was in his year. I mean, I can't say I blame him… but somewhere deep inside I could feel a small tinge of jealousy.

I walked over close enough to hear their conversation but not enough to be heard, she was obviously asking him something very important. His frow burrowed as she spoke, "Colin… I-I really like you."

He looked at her and paused before replying, "I'm sorry… not only do I not know what your name even is, but I also do not think of you in that way, and I don't think I ever will."

"Why? Is there another girl in your life?" She asked him, ready to cry.

A smile crept up onto his lips, "Perhaps there is another girl. Although I doubt she would be interested in me. But there's always a reason to keep my heart open for her."

The girl choked back her tears and smiled at him as best as she could, "That's a very good thing to do Colin… she's a very lucky girl to have someone like you love her. If only I had that same comfort, she's foolish not to be with you at this moment."

"I doubt that, so what's your name then?" He asked her.

"Rebecca." She said, smiling.

"Well Rebecca, if there's any advice you need… I can help you. Although in the love portion, I cannot be of service seeing as I can't even get the girl I want." He said.

She laughed, "Oh be quiet Colin, don't make me fall in love with you again."

He laughed with, "Will do."

He watched her walk away, sighing; he slumped against the nearest tree onto the forest floor, looking out at the lake. I slowly walked out of my hiding space towards him. He must not have heard me coming, because even when I sat down he didn't acknowledge me… although that might be from when I bluntly rejected him after getting off the school train to go home.

"Umm… hullo Colin." I said quietly, observing his behavior patterns.

"'Ello." He muttered.

I sighed, "So I want to apologize for being a total ass as of lately."

"As of lately," He scoffed, "what the hell do you think I had to go through as of lately?"

"I'm sorry Colin… I was following my own selfish needs, not realizing that you're the best friend I've ever had. Please don't make me give that up!" I begged him.

He looked me straight in the eyes and nodded, "Alright then, you're forgiven."

I stared at him blankly. I was surprised he had given in so quickly, I was expecting him to tell me to kiss his cheek beg a bit more. Putting that behind me I gave him a huge smile and tackled him in a hug, causing him to laugh out loud.

We rolled onto our backs and looked up at the clouds in the sky, "So Colin… that girl you were talking to, Rebecca… you had told her you had a girl in mind that you liked. So, who is it?

He blushed, trying not to look at me, "Just some girl, nobody important."

"Oh come on Colin, if we're going to try to be friends again, we have to divulge some secrets to each other." I said.

He sighed, "Friends… right."

I looked over at him, "What's wrong?"

"So Romilda… let's look at it this way. What would you have done if I would have told you, and it was you?" He asked me.

I looked back up at the clouds, "I don't know… I mean, I wouldn't be weirded out… but it would defiantly make me think twice about talking about a friendship…"

I nearly fainted right there and then was I saw that Colin had gotten into a position over top of my, placing his hands on either side of my head, as if holding me down.

"C-Colin… what are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," He began, "I'm not that little boy from third year that became your friend too give you information about Harry."

"Colin…" I whispered, not knowing where our conversation was going.

He picked up his balled fist them slammed it back against the ground beside my head, making me flinch. He looked into my eyes, "Romilda… it's you! Why can't you realize that! I love you! I have since third year!"

"But Colin…" I began.

"What do you think? I dated you for fun!" He exclaimed.

"Colin you're scaring me." I cringed underneath of him. He sighed before getting off and sitting next to me, running his hands through his hair, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"As if you would have believed me, you were so obsessed with Harry that I hardly got a word in edge wise. I thought by now you would have put the puzzle pieces together for god's sake!" He exclaimed.

"Colin… I-"He cut me off.

"No! Just stop it Romilda. Regardless what you say now, if you've just realized how much I care for you… then you obviously can't truly love me." He said, standing up. He took one last look at me before starting to walk away.

"COLIN! COLIN DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE!?" I exclaimed, almost in tears. I saw his hands tense right before he gave me the finger.

Fifth year… Harry Colin was nowhere in sight. I sighed and sat in a compartment all by myself. Most of the ride was quiet until the door was open up by a girl from Ravenclaw, already in her school clothes. I think I know her as well, but I couldn't place my tongue on it.

"Rebecca if you're wondering." She said, sitting down on the seats across from me.

"Romilda." I replied courteously.

"Of course I know who you are. Your that girl Colin adores, and don't lie, I was there at the lake when he confessed to you right after I confessed to him." She said, staring at the pink nail polish on her hands.

"Of course… although I'm obviously not on good terms with him, seeing as though I was sitting in this compartment by myself just a moment ago." I said, glaring at her. I doubt she noticed but it was worth a shot.

"Colin's not even on the train this year you silly girl, I can't believe that a girl that Colin adores so much, and someone that would cry out his name after he started to leave her, wouldn't know he wasn't coming to Hogwarts this year." Rebecca said, frowning.

"Listen, I know you're probably quite bitter with me. But where's Colin?" I asked her, is the reason he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts because of me?

"Before you jump to conclusions you dumb girl, if you haven't noticed, no muggle borns are on this train, hence the reason why I've decided to sit with you." She explained.

"Colin is muggle born!" I exclaimed.

"Good lord girl, what is it that you know about Colin at all?!" She yelled at me.

"I know that he's my best friend… and I would never want to lose him. Sure I haven't paid attention to him recently, but that doesn't mean I would ditch him just because he's a muggle born!" I exclaimed, tears had started to form in my eyes, "I know what you're thinking! That I am not worthy of being with Colin, but Colin is a big boy and can choose for himself. And you know what? I love him more than you ever will!"

I quickly realized that my year at Hogwarts would get cut short. I joined the D.A. to feel that I was close to Colin… but that didn't work. They still didn't trust me enough to tell me where the headquarters was… so instead I waited, fulfilling their missions.

Finally one day they allowed me to go inside because I had gotten on Crows bad side. I was surprised that Colin was inside, I was so enthralled. He was just lying on his bed peacefully, reading a book. I stood there in shock, "C-Colin?" I had to make sure it was him and not just an apparition.

He turned to look at me and his eyes widened. He jumped out of the bed and walked towards me, I was over-joyed, and it really was him! I reached out towards him for a hug but he ignored my open arms and instead, inspected my arms that were full of bruises. He frowned, "They did this to you didn't they?"

I was surprised, after all these years he still cared about my well being. I nodded, "It's fine though, they are hiding me out in here now until things die down and I can go back out and show Snape what Hogwarts students are really about."

He sighed, "I doubt that, they've taken your name off the list of students. They want nothing to do with you anymore."

I looked at him, "Just like you don't?"

He looked up at me from his intense stare at the bruises on my arm, "And who would tell you that?"

I shuffled my feet, "Well… Rebecca did. But I'm sure she was just jealous. She got a little mad because I didn't know you weren't coming back to Hogwarts."

"That's a load of bullshit." He scoffed, "I could never forget about you."

"Are you sure?" I questioned him, I was positive he was still pissed at me from before.

"Of course I'm positive," He smiled and hugged me, "I could never forget about you Romilda."

I smiled and hugged him back, who knows how much time we'll have left together. As we finished hugging I pondered a thought, "Colin, what's going to happen during the final stages of the war? Where will we go?"

"Well Romilda… I'm going to fight. I do not know about you though, seeing as you're only in your fifth year. I, however, am in my 6." Colin said.

"Which means you can't fight either," Ginny said, walking over to us, "but who says we have to follow the rules? I am going to sneak out, and I suppose if you two wanted too… I wouldn't tell."

I smiled and felt my heart leaping for joy, "However," Colin said, breaking my happiness as soon as I heard the tone in his voice, "you will not fight. I can't afford to let anything happen to you. If anything, I would surely like it if you went into the Hog's Head with the others, who knows what will happen in this room."

"Colin! Colin where are you?" I yelled down the corridors. The fight had broken out; the death toll on both sides was slowly climbing higher and higher.

"Romilda go away!" Colin's voice yelled from above me, he must be in the astronomy tower.

I ran up the stairs frantically and saw Colin standing over top of a dead body. A death eater from the looks of it, he saw me looking at him so he proceeded to the window and sat on the window ledge. I walked up towards him, "Umm, Colin?"

"I'm a murder Romilda… I killed him. I-I just didn't stop, I knew he was dead, but I kept yelling that same spell over and over again." Colin said, placing his forehead on his palms, breathing heavily.

There was a yell from below, a flicker of green went flying up towards us un-expectedly, Colin's eyes went blank, and they rolled into the back of his head. As if in slow motion, Colin slowly started to fall backwards. I didn't know what to do, I saw him heading towards the ground. There was some shouting and it was as if I didn't even realize what was happening, I opened the astronomy door for the death eaters to gather up their person, and I ran towards the window… and jumped.

My name is Romilda Vane and I have a secret… I loved Colin, and now we'll be together forever in the mortal world as ghosts.

* * *

3,323 words


	10. Lavender Brown

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does. And always will till death does her and her books part.**

_Dirty Little Secret_

My name is Lavender Brown, and I have a secret.

Ever since I could remember, I had been a boy crazy girl. As soon I was able to talk, I would point out all the hot guys I would see… come to think of it, even when I couldn't talk I would actually point at all the hot guys. So throughout all my years… I never had an actual relationship.

Of course during my fourth year, I had gone out with Seamus to the Yule Ball… it was a fun night I guess… He seemed very nice to say the least, but I of course, was too busy staring down the hot guys from Beauxbatons… mm tall, blonde, and foreign! Before I knew it, Seamus had walked off and I couldn't find him.

Needless to say, we were no longer on speaking terms.

But in fifth year! I began to notice that Ron… Ronald… was really something. With his nice flaming red hair, a nice build, striking eyes. But the two other things that sparked up my interest the most… hot brothers… and single!

He was the one I began to pursue. Of course, Hermione Granger would get in my way at every turn, and he never seemed to be alone. So instead, I watched him from the background, getting to know a bit more about him. Unfortunately by doing this, my friendship with Parvati started failing. It was a shame; we used to be so close too!

Ah, oh and I almost forgot to mention, Seamus showed up again. He and Dean were fighting because Dean was chosen over him to join the Quidditch team after Katie Bell was sent to St. Mungos. So Seamus had a lot of spare time… and in that spare time… we hung out. I mean, I wouldn't call us best friends… but he was still pretty awesome. He knew about my, obsession with Ronald (Yes I say Ronald, sounds… sexier).

* * *

Year Six, that's when my relationship with Ronald kicked off… he's a wonderful snogger by the way. I stopped paying attention to everyone around me. Seamus and I stopped talking because I figured Ron would get jealous. And Seamus had also gotten a Ravenclaw girlfriend… I mean, I can't say I was jealous about it. But could he have picked an uglier girl? I mean, with her glasses and frizzy black hair, and that stupid over bite!

Oh who am I kidding?! She's gorgeous; her glasses make her look smart, her frizzy black hair is actually beautiful black locks, and over bite? Are you kidding me, she has perfect teeth. She's perfect, unlike me.

If only I could get Ron to hate me again, I might be able to pursue Seamus… he is much hotter than Ron, who I can obviously tell likes Hermione. It took quite a long time, but I got Ron so utterly annoyed at me… that he basically broke up with me in his sleep. I pretended to be sad, but that was just part of my plan. I ran to the Gryffindor dormitory and found Seamus standing outside of the door, talking to her.

I put on my crying face and run past him crying, as I passed I heard him call out, "Lavender! Lavender what's wrong?" There was some shuffling but I soon heard the portrait door open and close, "Lavender, what happened?"

I felt him sit beside me on the couch, "R-Ron broke up w-with me."

"It's going to be okay Lav, I mean, it's just Ron." Seamus said, I smiled a bit through my hair at that. But I was still producing tears, realizing how sad I would be if Ron had decided by himself that he didn't like me.

"I guess you're right." I said, still crying.

I felt him lift up my chin so my hair would sweep past my face so he could see it. I stayed still as he wiped a tear from my cheek, "Seriously, it's just Ron. There are so many better guys."

"Like you?" I pondered, looking at him carefully.

He sat there dumbfounded for a moment before speaking, "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

Needless to say, from then on, he was mine. He broke up with that Ravenclaw girl and began going out with me. It was way better than my relationship with Ron; you could tell that Seamus was more in it for the deeper part of the relationship than the snogging aspect of it.

But once again, my… disease (boy watching) got the best of me and I was at it again. I began pursuing a really hot Slytherin (yes I said Slytherin, you know, not all of them are ugly and evil!). At the same time I was still dating Seamus, I thought I would be able to handle both of them. But it was impossible; I'm not that good at being sneaky. Seamus found out in our seventh year (my final year of rebellion) and we had a bit of a yelling match… he won.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Seamus yelled.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm living life!" I yelled back in equal anger.

"It sure the hell looks like your trying to make me out to be an idiot! Do you know what this looks like?" Seamus exclaimed.

"Who cares what it looks like? It's my life I can live however I damn well please!" I cried.

"Fine, be a slut! You dirty hoe! Do whatever the bloody hell you want, but as long as you continue like this you will never have a real relationship because we're through!" Seamus yelled, storming up to the out the portrait door (By the way, it's like midnight so he shouldn't be out of the dorm unless he wants the Carrows to kill him).

I ran to the entrance, "Seamus, Seamus where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Away from a stupid witch!" He yelled back, flipping me off.

* * *

The next day during breakfast there was some talk going around our table, "Did you hear what happened to Seamus?"

"Yeah, I heard he got 50 lashes last night and then went missing."

"That's just horrible; I wonder what would cause him to go out that late?"

"What did you just say?" I asked the two second years.

"S-Seamus went missing last night… they're un-sure of where he went. It's like he just disappeared behind a wall or something."

"Don't be stupid, all the secret passages are blocked off you stupid bloke."

"Don't be getting mad at me, for all we know there could be a secret room."

I gasped and whispered, "Room of Requirement."

I started running out the hall, behind me I could hear them say, "Did she say wot I thought she just said?"

I ran down the countless hallways and up the stairs well, "Miss Brown… going somewhere?"

I looked up into the eyes of our headmaster, Professor Snape, "I was just going…"

"To a secret room perhaps? Is it possible that you were trying to get away from any future punishments you might receive?" He asked.

"No sir, I was just going to find… Parvati!" I exclaimed.

He watched me for a second, "I know that you and Miss Patil have not been on speaking terms, but I guess you may find her. No more running or else you'll be working in the forest for the night."

"Yes sir," I said, walking slowly past him.

It took awhile, but I finally reached the Room of Requirement… now what to think? Gryffindor Rocks? Gum Drops? Oh stupid me, it's not a password. _Dumbledore's Army Headquarters_. The door appeared, I opened it and walked inside, astonished to see the room had been totally changed. There were cots hung up and several people were walking around. I felt a speed of wind behind me as the door slammed shut and I was brought forward without anyone even touching me.

"Who sent you?" A voice asked. I squinted my eyes to see Neville.

"Neville? Neville it's me, Lavender… nobody sent me." I tried to explain.

"We're not stupid; we all know who you are. But why are you here? You haven't gotten in trouble yet." Colin asked.

"She's here to see Seamus you idiots." Came a familiar voice, it was Parvati! "Hello Lavender."

"Parvati, since when have you been here?" I asked.

"I've been here for awhile; you're just too stupid to realize that your best friend has been missing for the past 5 months!" Parvati yelled.

"Of course I've wondered where you were. Why would you even think that?" I asked.

"Because you've been too busy with your boy toys." Parvati said.

Rubble on the floor was rustling, "Alright, leave her alone then. She's not here for any of you is she?"

"Seamus!" I screeched running towards his smirking face, I went to get a hug but his arms remained by his sides, "I am so-so sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore Lavender." Seamus said, "What really matters is that you're here and you're safe, it doesn't matter what happened."

"Are you sure?" I asked him, he nodded and I smiled.

* * *

"Lavender!!!!!!" I heard a voice scream as I fell from one of the Hogwarts Towers during the battle. What was even worse is that when I reached the bottom, I was still conscious. Fenrir was coming for me and all I could do was lye there helpless. He even bit me! Fortunately, Hermione came and helped me out. After that I couldn't remember anything it was just a blur.

* * *

Several years later….

I was now located in Mexico… in their very non-magical city. Fortunately enough the city I was living in did not have any magic place like Diagon Alley. Their magic place was actually underground in Mexico City. I was living on Isla Guadeloupe.

I don't know how many years it's been. But I've enjoyed living the muggle life. Anything magical was kept locked up in a cabinet at my house, located under my bed. I had become a very rich business woman. I sold jewelry at a store I like to call, 'Brown Nosers' (very popular). I enjoyed working and living in Mexico, it was very relaxing. I also had the best damn sun tan ever!

One day I was working in my shop and this tall strong bloke walked in, he looked foreign. He approached the counter and kept looking at the rings and necklaces. He looked up at me and was silent for a second, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a gift." He said.

"What kind of gift?" I asked again.

"Well… what kind of gift would you give a girl you haven't seen in a few years? You had thought she was dead… but now she's alive and you want to propose to her?" He asked back.

I pondered for a moment and pulled out a beautiful ring with hearts and flowers together, it was an 18 karat gold ring. I showed it to him, "I'd give her this. Personally it's my favourite; it's what I would want. But it's quite pricey."

"Is there a price on love though?" He pondered.

"Of course not." I said, smiling.

"Would you try it on for me, she seems to have the same sized finger as you." He said.

I smiled and nodded, sliding the ring on my finger. "It fits like a glove."

"Great!" He exclaimed, "Listen, could I try out the proposal on you?"

"Sure, I can even h

* * *

elp you if you screw up." I said, smiling.

He slowly got on one knee and looked up, "Lavender," I was shocked, he knew my name! But of course I was wearing my name tag, "I've known you forever. The love I have for you is magical. You are my one and only. When I thought you were dead, I died a little inside. So I was just wondering what you were doing with the rest of your life?"

I stood there stunned, "Oh it's beautiful! She's such a lucky girl."

He stayed on his knee, looking dumbfounded, "I don't think you understand."

"I do, your love is so pure. She would immediately take you back!" I exclaimed.

"Would you? Would you really?" He pondered.

"Yes, she would." I said.

"Then please Lavender, be my bride, my wife. My life." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

I started crying, "But I don't even know you!"

"Hogwarts Lavender… think back. Who did you adore besides Ron?" He asked me.

"Oh my god! Seamus!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

My name is Lavender Brown… and I have a secret. Seamus and I live as Muggles in Mexico.

* * *

2,413 words


	11. Oliver Wood

**Dirty Little Secret**

My name is Oliver Wood, and I have a secret.

I am now 22 years old, the Keeper for Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts in many years, except to face them on the Quidditch field. No hello's were exchanged, nor any "Sup Wood, haven't seen you in awhile." I'm like a lone dog, a character there just to set everything off. Now I'm gone… my Quidditch career has gone nowhere, I'm 22 and haven't had a date in so many years! This is just plain stupid.

So here I am, sulking in a coffee shop in the muggle world, gazing out the steamy windows at the bustling streets of London. I took a leave from my team to come visit the city I had left behind to follow a career that had gotten me nowhere. Movement, "Can I get you some more coffee sir?"

"Ah no, I'm good, thank you." I said, covering the top of my coffee cup, smiling at the kind woman who smiled and walked away. You're probably asking why I didn't hit on her, right. Well, I do have some class… besides, as if anyone would want Oliver Wood.

"Would you mind if I sit here? This place is so god damn busy; I've never seen it like this!" A voice from above said to me as the spot next to me on the couch had been taken up. I didn't acknowledge her and continued looking out the window. "So, is this what you usually do then? Sit here and stare aimlessly out the window?"

"Not really. I'm just here for a visit; I used to live around this area." He said, only half lying. He lived around Diagon Alley, which was actually the area he was staring at. But he was too afraid to enter the pub after being gone for so many years.

"Where are you from then?" She asked him, taking a sip of the coffee the server had set down on the coffee table.

"Well, I lived in Dorset." He explained.

"What do you mean lived?"

"As in, I've moved away. I used to play on the Puddlemere team." He explained.

"Puddlemere?" She questioned.

"Umm… it's an unknown… football team?" He asked himself.

"You think I'm totally stupid do you?" She asked.

He finally looked at her and saw that she looked around his age, a fine young lady with straight brown hair and brown eyes, "Why would I think you're stupid."

"As if I would actually sit in a muggle coffee shop when I could be in Diagon Alley at this very moment enjoying the scenery and visiting Fred and George's joke shop." She glared at him, saying all she had in one breath.

He watched her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Oliver Wood." She said.

He was shocked at the use of his name… he had though nobody would remember him. But who was this captivating character? "What's your name?"

"If you can't remember then there really isn't a point in telling you. You might forget again, please bear me the pain." She said, "There are so many people who want to see you! Gryffindors old Quidditch captain."

"But shouldn't we pay?" He asked, shuffling through his pockets for change he needed to pay for the coffees.

"Oh forget about it, the waitress and I have a standing agreement." She said, winking at the waitress who waved back at them, "Well come along then, we have a lot to do."

He stared down at his comfy spot on the couch and the people standing at the door, watching them hungrily, hoping that they were indeed leaving or at least going to the bathroom so that they could claim that spot. There would be a stampede as soon as he left. He looked down at the couch and back at the girl before grabbing his jacket, "Well then, let's go."

While walking through Diagon alley, people would go out of their way to talk to this girl that Oliver was walking with. It striked him as odd that so many people would know her… but her name seemed to slipped his mind.

"Oi, look who it is George!" A voice called out, I looked over to see Ron Weasley.

"Blimey, it's Wood!" George replied, poking his head out from behind the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop.

"Ron and George, it's so good to see you guys again." Oliver said, smiling slightly.

"Didn't I tell you I saw him in that stupid Coffee shop?" The girl stated, smirking.

"Ah fine, here you go. 10 galleons each then?" George asked.

"That's right," She held out her hand for payment, "Well then, there isn't any point for me to be here any longer. See you guy's at dinner, remember, my place at five." She began walking away, "You too Oliver."

"Why, I think she likes you." George said smiling.

"Well that would help if I knew her bloody name wouldn't it?" Oliver groaned inwardly.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Dude, you were on the same Quidditch team as her and you forgot her name? Now that's low." George said, shaking his head.

"You think I could remember that many years ago? With the second wizard war and then leaving for how many years, you're lucky I even remember you guys!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Jesus Oliver, its Katie… Katie Bell." George explained, he was still shaking his head and tutting.

"Still ranting isn't he though. And look at him; he's not even trying to hide the fact that he is a wizard either. That's pretty bad considering she found him in a muggle coffee shop; he must've been getting a lot of stares." Ron mused to himself.

"Well if he's dressing like a wizard, he could at least dress properly. Look at those clothes; he's been gone for too long." George said.

"I'm here, I can hear you. Besides, why does it matter what I dress like?" Oliver asked.

"Well you heard Katie; she wants you at that dinner party tonight." Ron said.

"She has a really important announcement and for some reason, she thinks dinner parties are the way to tell." George laughed silently to himself.

"She's taken a shine to him again hasn't he though?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's like her Gryffindor crush all over again," George said, "Fred and I used to tease her all the time."

"Katie liked me?" Oliver asked.

"Are you kidding me, everyone knew… but you." Ron laughed.

"Okay… well then, nice to know. Now tell me, why does everyone suddenly know who Katie is?" Oliver asked.

"Are you kidding me, she's like famous! She owns a Broom stick company." Ron explained.

"Well technically her ex husband did." Ron pointed out.

"Wait, you're telling me that Katie got married?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Yeah, some poor dude from Hufflepuff… apparently they hit it off while I was in year 4 and they thought they were meant for marriage." George explained.

"Yeah, but then he cheated on her and it was over. She claimed all his assets and took his family's business away and made it flourish. It's not a broomstick company known all around the world, both muggle and wizards alike." Ron said.

"Wow… she's really something, isn't she?" Oliver pondered, putting together images of the younger confident Katie, with the older anal Katie. "So did she go back to her last name… or did she keep your brothers?"

"Well considering his last name was Bagby… she didn't." George laughed.

"You mean Patrick Bagby… he was a founder of a Broomstick store?" Oliver asked.

"He wasn't a smart bloke… cheating on poor Katie. I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh is she now?" A voice came from the top of the stairs. They looked up to see Hermione at the top; she began waddling down, her pregnant belly spilling out of her shirt.

"Hermione dear," Ron laughed nervously, "Look, people are watching."

"Oh it's nice to see you again Oliver," Hermione smiled but then turned to Ron and her smile turned cold, "You come with me, we have to get ready for supper, and George?"

"Yes?" George asked timidly.

"Lend Oliver some dress robes, Katie wants everyone dressed up." Hermione smiled and dragged Ron inside.

George turned to Oliver, "So… let's get you some robes."

* * *

Oliver looked at the splendid mansion that Katie had required through her divorce to Patrick and was in awe. They were still only outside and you could see the amount of effort that was put into it. Everyone laughed at Oliver's openly gaping mouth, "You know Oliver, you should see the inside."

Everyone turned towards the front door and saw Katie standing at the door, smiling happily, "You guys can come in if you want, and it's just me today."

Everyone followed her inside to the foyer and began chatting constantly, taking off their shoes. Oliver followed suit and looked around, of course in every wizard house there were moving photos of family who greeted the guests graciously. But to Oliver, past all the warm welcomes… there was something about this house that seemed off. He looked over at Katie who stood there smiling and realized; this house was just too big for one person.

Katie must have saw him looking around awkwardly and walked over to him, "So Oliver, you remember my name now, right?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I couldn't believe I didn't realize it earlier. But you can't blame me you know, you've really transformed. You aren't the extremely boyish Katie Bell I went to Hogwarts with."

Her smile turned into a straight line and her eyes went distant, "People change, not everyone can be as _innocent_ as they once were."

He looked at her oddly, "Um… Katie? Did I say something wrong?"

With that she snapped out of it and smiled again, raising her voice a little she said, "Alright everyone, to the dining room."

"Oh my goodness, that was absolutely amazing Katie!" Hermione exclaimed, full from eating. She had eaten a bit more from everyone else, seeing as she was 7 months pregnant.

"Thank you, and don't worry. I cooked everything myself even," Katie smiled proudly.

"Well then, I think we should move on to a new topic. What's this amazing thing you have to tell us all?" Ginny asked, playing with Harry's hand.

"Well I don't know if you guys are aware of this…" Katie began timidly, Oliver watched her carefully. She was truly beautiful wasn't she? The way her face glowed as she watched everyone. How had he not noticed this before? She continued, "But Patrick and I have begun seeing each other again…"

Everyone stopped whatever it was that they were doing and gave Katie their full attention. Angelina was fuming, "Katie! How could you not tell us this! Let me guess, you guys are madly in love again, right?"

"Actually we are-we are giving our marriage another chance." Katie finally finished.

"What?" Oliver asked aloud, unaware that everyone heard it.

George and Harry looked at her oddly before saying, "After what he did to you?"

"Well I think it's a good thing that their trying to work it out," Hermione said.

"Are you blind, he cheated on her!" Oliver exclaimed.

Katie was fuming, "As if you have any say in the matter. I invited you to supper because we used to be quite good friends, but I'm guessing that was just a lie."

"You don't think I know what that's like? I went out with people while I was in school just as much as you did, you don't think I haven't been cheated on as well!" Oliver yelled at her.

"Get out of my house Wood!" Katie glared at him, "You all might as well leave too. Patrick is coming over and I don't think he needs any of your bullocks!"

Oliver was fuming, "Whatever Katie."

With those last words, he left the house by apparating out. Ginny looked at Katie, "Well that was awkward."

"Shut up Ginny, nobody wanted your opinion." Katie growled.

Harry jumped up from his chair, "You have no right to talk to Ginny like that!"

Katie sighed, "You know what, you're right. I just-I don't like fighting. So if you guys could just leave? That'd be great."

Without another word she left the dining room and proceeded up the stairs to her room.

George looked at Angelina, "Well… that was-that was interesting."

* * *

"Of the-how stupid-she thinks that-what is her problem?!" Oliver exclaimed, falling back onto his bed. He had decided to go back to his parents' house and they welcomed their son back with open arms.

He began thinking to himself about how much he hated everyone. Why had he even come back in the first place? He knew this would happen, he knew he was going to see that one person who would trigger something crazy inside of him. But why did it have to be Katie? Couldn't it have been someone who was his age that he had hung out with or dated off the Quidditch pitch?

The answer was, no.

There was just something about Katie that was quite striking. The way her brown hair rolled past her shoulders almost gracefully. Or when she was smiling, and her eyes would sparkle like a thousand rubies. God was she breathe taking.

But she was so into… Patrick that she didn't even realize how much he was trying to get closer to her. Even during school she had a crush on Patrick and for some reason Oliver tried to get her to see how much of a stink-bag Patrick was, but she wouldn't believe him.

And that… is when he graduated.

* * *

**1 year later**

"I can't believe I'm getting married Hermione." Katie sighed, swinging the train on her dress back and forth.

Hermione grinned, "Second time you're getting married though."

"Thanks for reminding me." Katie said, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She dreamed of this day, when Patrick and her would reconcile, marrying each other once more. Her happy ever after.

"You don't look that pumped." Hermione pointed out.

"It's just… I never thought I was the kind of girl to marry twice, you know?" Katie asked.

"Well there are always second chances for everything." Hermione replied.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to get married?" Katie pondered.

"Or maybe, you just haven't found the right guy." Hermione said, standing up, "See you downstairs."

Katie nodded and smiled as Hermione left the room. She looked back into the mirror, seeing things, possibly hallucinating. Her dress was gorgeous; her hair was perfect, this way her day to finally shine. But she wasn't happy. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe Patrick wasn't the right guy… she was pretty much basing their whole relationship on some high school crush she had.

She had been so glad when she and Oliver had forgiven each other for fighting, and Oliver had promised her that he was alright with her marrying/dating Patrick again. But way he really happy, or was it just a façade like her true feelings for Patrick were. The door to the room opened and Angelina, her maid of honor, walked in, "Everything is ready, we just need the bride."

"So you really aren't going in there then?" George asked Oliver who was standing in front of the church.

Oliver shook his head, "There is no way I can go in there and watch her marry that-that disgusting pig."

"Are you really alright with her doing this?" George questioned him.

"I guess I have to. If this is what she wants, then I can't stand in the way of it." Oliver replied, looking at the sky.

George smiled weakly, "You know that she would love it if you were in there."

Oliver nodded, "But I don't think I can be," He sighed, "go on then, you have to go watch your beautiful maid of honor walk down the aisle"

"Alright, well talk to later then mate." George said before going inside.

Oliver stood outside, watching the clouds go by. He closed his eyes and listened for the bride's music, signaling her walk down the aisle. He sighed and went into the church quietly, making as little noise as he could. He watched as Katie made her way down the aisle, looking magnificent from behind in her beautiful white dress.

He listened to the ceremony and watched as Patrick stared into Katie's eyes lovingly, while Katie… well Katie looked blank. He sighed, he knew what he had to do, but he needed just the right moment. The priest spoke and the said they're I do's, "If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Oliver opened his eyes and stepped into the hall, "I object."

Everyone gasped and turned towards him. He hadn't expected to actually say anything really, he thought he would chicken out but he didn't. "Excuse me," Patrick said, obviously stunned.

"Not now Patrick, let him say his point." George said, holding Patrick's shoulders.

"What is it Oliver," Katie asked, turning towards him as he approached her.

Patrick was struggling, "No! No, this is my wedding! She's mine."

Katie growled, "Shut up Patrick. Talk, Oliver."

"Listen Katie, I know it might be too late to say this. But I just can't hold it in, I love you. I love the way your eyes glisten in the sunlight, and the way your smile lights up a room. I love your laugh and our personality. But what I love the most; is how beautiful you look today, but I hate how this stupid guy can't even appreciate it." Oliver said, finishing his rant.

Katie was smiling as she began stepping down the alter, "Katie! Katie if you leave now we are over… Katie… KATIE!"

She ran towards Oliver once she reached the bottom and held him tightly, "Oliver… thank you."

"YOU BASTARD!" Patrick yelled, shoving Katie to the ground and punching Oliver square in the middle of the face.

"Patrick stop it!" George yelled.

Oliver was fuming, "How dare you push Katie to the ground! She deserves better than you!"

He began pounding on Patrick who was un-aware that Oliver would begin fighting back. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore; it's as if everything was in slow motion. One punch after another, he couldn't stop himself until he heard a scream that brought him back to reality, "Oliver stop! Stop it, you're killing him! You're killing him!"

He finally realized what he was doing and how so many people were pulling him back; he looked down at Patrick and saw his face was bloody and broken. What had he done? What had he done?

* * *

Several years later Katie and he had gotten married. They were madly in love, but the fact that he had done something so horrid was still there. She would never be able to trust him around people again, and she was silently blaming him for killing her first first love.

My name is Oliver Wood and I have a Dirty Little Secret, I married the love of my life, but killed her Fiancé.


End file.
